


The Key

by dayandnights



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Will be adding tags as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayandnights/pseuds/dayandnights
Summary: You were simply playing the video game until you woke up in Detroit: Becoming Humans.





	The Key

You were sitting on bench, taking a sip of your favorite beverage. A little girl's laughter was heard as she ran alongside other children. A mother with a stroller walked past you, chatting on her phone, ignoring her baby’s cry. Two dogs barked, asserting dominance over each other as their owners tried to pull them apart. In between the bushes, a couple were moving erratically; the man’s pants and underwear somehow missing, pounding into the woman’s…

Immediately you sputtered.

Concerned looks were sent your way as you coughed, but you waved your hand, embarrassed, indicating you were alright. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you stood and had one last glance. The man’s back had arched as he stilled. Shaking your head, trying to forget what you just saw, you began to walk home, tossing the remaining content of your drink into a nearby garbage can. Pulling out your phone from your back pocket, you looked at the time. It was almost the afternoon.

You returned home to see a package sticking out of the mailbox. The moment you read where it was shipped from, you knew what it was.

Settling yourself in front of your television screen, you quickly opened the box for the content hidden beneath some air pillows. Popping the CD into your PS4, the familiar screen appeared and you were greeted by Chloe. Making last minute adjustments to your settings, you began the game.

You found yourself immersed with the introduction. The fine details you had to search within a time limit and of course, selecting the correct choices for a good outcome. An hour game play turned into two, then three hours, then four. You _had_ to make sure you selected the correct choices. You _had_ to make sure they would result in a good ending. No one plays a video game for the angst, unless you want to cry your eyes out.

Deciding to take a quick break, you returned to the homescreen and went to go make a cup of ramen. As it cooked beneath the lid, you went to reach for your phone in your back pocket. A jolt of electricity shocked you, causing you to mumble a profanity and drop the device. Shaking your hand as if it burned, you bent to pick up the phone; this time feeling no shock.

Quickly scarfing down your meal, you returned to your gameplay. You were startled again when you held your console. Immediately, you unplugged and carefully replugged it, fearing something would happen again. A breath of relief came out when nothing did. Before continuing the game, Chloe asked if you would participate in a survey.

Would you consider having a relationship with an android that looks like a human?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

Do you think that technology could become a threat to mankind?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

If you had to live on a deserted island and could only bring one object, what would it be?  
A Book  
A Cellphone  
**Pen and Paper**  
A Console  
An Instrument

Do you consider yourself dependent on technology?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

What technology do you most anticipate?  
Androids  
Flying cars  
Space tourism  
**Brain connected devices**

Would you let an android take care of your children?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

How much time per day would you say you spend on an electronic device?  
1 Hour  
2 Hours  
4 Hours  
**More**  
Don’t Know

If you needed emergency surgery, would you agree to be operated by a machine?  
Yes  
No  
**Don’t Know**

Do you think one day machines could develop consciousness?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

Would you live in a world with Androids?  
**Yes**  
No  
Don't Know

The android smiled. “Looks like you really enjoy Detroit, it's good to have you back. You will now continue your game.”

As the screen loaded to the savepoint, your PS4 and controller suddenly sparked and electricity shot through you, knocking you unconscious.

* * *

You slowly moved your head as you awaken. Groaning, you sat up. Your vision eventually became clear, and found yourself on sitting on the floor in a bedroom.

“What the hell happened?” You immediately touched your neck and wrist for a pulse, finding a pulse.

The consoles and television screen were replaced with a night table and table lamp. Besides the lamp was a cellphone that looked exactly like the one you had and a see through calendar with a clock. Your mouth was agape at the date; October 11, 2037. “Twenty… th-thirty seven?” You stuttered. That was over a decade later!

Taking a stand, you wandered around your room. It was literally a copy of Hank’s room, except rotated 180 degrees and felt brighter. You stopped in front of a makeup vanity and saw yourself. There were no facial nor body changes. Instead, you found yourself in pajamas rather than the clothes you were in earlier.

Three small photo frames stood on the horizontal dresser across your bed. One was a photo of you with your parents, one with Hank and Cole and one with everyone together.

You felt the hairs of your neck stand. Cautiously, you stepped out of the room and recognized the familiar setting; Hank’s home. Turning the corner of your room, laid a sleeping Sumo in the living room. Somehow, there was magically a second room that was yours and next to Hank’s. Quickly, you ran outside.

Out in the yard, there you stood, hearing yourself breath as you realize the setting you were in. You looked up at the sky, arms stretched out, basking yourself in the afternoon sunlight.

I’m so screwed, you thought.

You felt a nudge at your leg and looked down to see Sumo. With a fake smile, you rubbed his head before returning inside.

Back in your room, you leaned against the closed door. Hearing your phone vibrate on the table top, you went over and stretched your arm out while leaning back, fearing you might get shocked again. When nothing happened, you took a look at the caller ID. There was only one person in the game who would be nicknamed ‘Drunk.’ Taking a deep breath, you answered the phone. "Mr. Krabs?”

"Who the fuck is Mr. Krabs?” Hank answered. “You were supposed to be at Chicken Feed fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh,” You said with your eyes closed, while rubbing your forehead. “Yeah, I’m on my way."

* * *

Your fingers touched the window as you leaned forward, amazed at the technology as you were driven through the city. You felt giddy, like it was your first time going to your favorite amusement park with an annual pass. Slowly, your fingers slightly relaxed against the glass at the realization. 

The revolution will happen soon. But will the outcome be for the greater good?

The ride slowly came to a stop. “You have reached your destination,” said the automated voice. “Thank you for travelling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon."

You stepped out of the taxi and walked over to Hank, who noticed you while standing under an umbrella, taking a bite of his sandwich. "You look like shit, Y/N," He said, pushing a box and drink to you.

"As do you. You should do something about that face of yours," You responded, taking the two items. Taking a bite of the burger (which was surprisingly delicious!), "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

“I thought you’d like some company.”

You placed your sandwich down and raised an eyebrow at the old man. He looked away and took a sip of his drink. “Sure. I’ll hang out with you.” I said, taking a sip of my drink. “I feel as if I lost my memories.”

“Well, eat up. We’re going to go somewhere.”

The moment you and Hank settled into the seats, heavy metal music loudly played as he turned on the CD player. You gave him an incredulous look and decided to turn off the music.

“Why’d you turn it off?” He said with annoyance.

"I wanted to hear something else other than Knights of the Black Death."

"Do you have something in mind?"

You cleared your throat. “OOHHHHH!” You shouted, startling the old man. “Who lives in a pineapple under the sea! SpongeBob SquarePants!”

“Oh, what the fuck,” Hank mumbled.

“Absorbent and yellow and porous is he, SpongeBob SquarePants!” I continued as my voice was slowly drowned out by the heavy music.


End file.
